gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Furt
Furt is the eighth episode of the second season, and the thirtieth episode of Glee. It aired on November 23, 2010. Carol Burnett guest starred as Doris Sylvester, Sue's nazi-hunter mother. The title "Furt" is a portmanteau of Finn and Kurt, in regards to their budding brothership. Plot Open with Kurt and Finn's parents telling the kids they are engaged. Kurt is excited, while Finn looks stunned. Kurt tells them not to worry as he'll arrange everything and informs them that the Glee kids will perform at their wedding. Sue has Becky mail out invitations for her. She flashes back to her forme r flame Rod getting engaged to his co-anchor. Based on this experience Sue tried online dating and found out that her only true match is herself. She is therefore holding a wedding for herself. Sam tells Quinn he loves her and wants them to be boyfriend and girlfriend. He gets down on a knee and offers her a promise ring. She says "maybe." Finn tells Kurt he wants to be involved in the wedding. Kurt suggests a dance with his mother. Karofsky demands the wedding cake centerpiece from Kurt and this seems to shake him, which Will notices. Will brings Kurt to see Sue. Sue says that if Karofsky "lays a finger on you" she will expel him, but until then she can't do anything. Rachel tells the club about how hard Kurt is taking the bullying from Karofsky (he's losing weight, but not in a good way and he hardly competes with her for lead vocals). She thinks they should get the guys to help him somehow by confronting Karosfky. After Sue fires a wedding planner, her mother Doris (Carol Burnett) walks in. Sue hasn't heard from her in years, but Doris doesn't like the idea of her marrying herself. Doris accepts an invitation to the wedding and would like to walk her down the aisle. Sue says no and Doris counters with an offer to sing. saying her vows.]] Mike and Artie confront Karofsky, warning him not to bully Kurt. Karofsky pushes Mike into Artie, knocking his wheelchair over, and Sam reacts and gets in a physical confrontation with him, backing his friends up. Puck can't do anything because he's on probation. Doris tells Sue she wants to sing "Ohio." The two perform the song while Doris tries to explain about leaving her children to be a famous Nazi hunter. Kurt gives Burt and Finn some dancing lessons. Karofsky spots them and makes a gesture. When Kurt tells Burt and Finn that Karofsky threatened to kill him, his father runs into the hallway and shoves Karofsky up against a wall. This leads to Burt questioning why Finn hasn't been helping Kurt out. Next there's a conference in Sue's office with all parties including Karofsky's father. Sue ends up expelling Karofsky, who gives Kurt a dirty look as he leaves the office. Santana tells Finn he needs a "coolness injection" and suggests he tell people they had sex. He say he can't do that because he hasn't told Rachel he's no longer a virgin, especially after Rachel confessed that she did not have sex with Jesse, and does not want to hurt her feelings. Santana thinks he should dump her anyway and even threatens to during Just the Way You Are.]]tell Rachel what happened. Rachel comes into the room but nothing is said. Carol and Burt's wedding starts and the kids sing "Marry You." Burt apologizes to Kurt for how he acted after his first wife died and talks about the opportunity he was presented with Carol. Carol talks about how amazing Kurt is and how proud she is of Finn becoming a brother to Kurt. It is shown that Santana has feelings for Finn because of how she looked at Rachel and Finn in a jealous way. The "I dos" go off without a hitch. Will performs "Sway" at the reception. The first Best Man speech comes from Finn. He has positive things to say about Kurt and promises to have his new brother's back. As a thank you to Kurt he had the Glee club put together a performance of "Just the Way You Are" which brings everyone to the dance floor. and Finn during Just the Way You Are]] during Just the Way You Are.]] Doris and Jean are the only witnesses of Sue's wedding to herself, which she also officiates. Doris can't stand it anymore and wants to have a special moment with them. Sue says she and Jean became their own family when their mother was gone. She tells Doris she is a bully and disinvites her from the wedding. Quinn says Sam sticking up for Kurt had an impact on her. She shows him that she's now wearing the ring. Sam is fired-up. The school board has issued a verbal warning to Karofsky. However, since nobody witnessed him threaten Kurt, nothing is done about it. In protest Sue resigns as principal, but says that she will keep an eye out for Kurt. Kurt thanks the Glee club for all that they've done for him, but then drops a bomb: he's transferring to Dalton Academy effective immediately. His parents are using their honeymoon money to pay for tuition. The kids are shocked and try and talk him out of it, with the guys even suggesting they could be his bodyguards around the school. Kurt tells them that what he really needs is what they have at Dalton Academy: a zero tolerance on bullying, especially since Karofsky will be returning tomorrow. Will nods as he understands what Kurt is talking about. Rachel, having calmed down, somewhat realizes something else and asks Kurt if this means that he'll be competing against them now at Sectionals. This leaves the class even more stumped as a tearful Kurt leaves. Featured Music *"Ohio" from Wonderful Town. Sung by Sue Sylvester and Doris Sylvester *'"Marry You" '''by ''Bruno Mars. Sung by New Directions (Main Song) *"Sway" by Pablo Beltrán y Su Orchestra. Sung by Will *"Just the Way You Are" by Bruno Mars. Sung by Finn and New Directions. (Main Song) Guest Stars Max Adler as Dave Karofsky * Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste * Romy Rosemont as Carole Hummel * Carol Burnett as Doris Sylvester *Robin Trocki as Jean Sylvester *Daniel Roebuck as Paul Karofsky *Ron Sarchian as Dave Karofsky's stunt double *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Jo Anderson as Marsha Dean *Rich Ceraulo as Reverend Photos Carol at her Wedding.jpeg Chris Colfer & Kevin Mchale On Set of Furt.jpeg Cory Monteith on set.jpg Cory and Dianna On Set of Furt.jpeg Dapper looking Mark Salling wearing black vr-LatWYtCal.jpg GLEE-Furt-2-550x380.jpg Girls.png Jenna Ushkowitz Cast Glee Films Northridge P6y3QAKaqtol.jpg Kurt black eye.jpg Lea-michele-is-the-lady-in-red-03.jpg Mark Salling, Kevin Mchale, Chord Overstreet and Tina on the Set of Furt.jpeg Puck black eye.jpg Rachel and Santana.jpg Sam black eye.jpg Sue Marrying Herself.jpeg Tumblr lc1vkfwAGc1qa93cao1 500.jpg Glee Furt Nov24newsnea.jpg 350px-Tumblr lcb9chnO0Ex1qd6sgco1 500.gif Category:Season Two Category:Episodes Category:Glee Episodes Category:Jean Sylvester Category:Doris Sylvester Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Sectionals Category:Relationships Category:Burt Hummel Category:Carole Hudson Category:Unaired Episodes Category:Carol Burnett Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Sue Sylvester Category:Images Category:Images of Kurt Hummel Category:Images of Sam Evans Category:Images of the Glee Cast Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Finn Hudson Category:Burt Hummel Category:Sam Evans Images Category:Sam Evans Category:Artie Abrams Category:Brittany S. Pierce Category:Santana Lopez Category:Rachel Berry Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Dave Karofsky Category:Azimio Category:Images of Sue Sylvester Category:Videos Category:Wedding Category:Chris colfer Category:Dianna Agron Category:Cory Monteith Category:Chord Overstreet Category:Jenna Ushkowitz Category:Harry Shum Jr. Category:Carol Burnett Category:Romy Rosemont Category:Mike O'Malley Category:Heather Morris Category:Kevin McHale Category:Lea Michele Category:Church Category:Naya Rivera